The present invention relates to blow molded articles of blow molded thermoplastic material, especially hinged complementary portions which together form a closable container. The blow molded article of the present invention includes an integral double wall structure having an outer wall and an inner wall.
It is known in the art to form container cases including a base and a cover which are assembled together to form a finished product including a hinge section permitting the container components to open and close. The hinge can be formed integrally with the container parts or separately therefrom.
At least one of the components, that is, the cover component and/or the base component, desirably contains portions intended for article storage. These can be integrally molded or provided by means of separate formed separator elements. It is highly desirable to provide the container with greater adaptability for storage of articles therein either in the lid component or in the base component or both. It is particularly desirable to provide a blow molded article as described above including a double walled component wherein one can better utilize the space between the walls resulting in a container having increased flexibility for storage of various components.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a hollow doubled wall article having improved storage capacity.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved article as aforesaid, especially a closable container, effectively utilizing the space between the inner and outer wall of at least one of the components thereof.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.